The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to hybrid Ceramic Matrix Composites (CMC) turbine components therefor.
Components in sections of gas turbine engines which operate at elevated temperatures in a strenuous, oxidizing type of gas flow environment are typically manufactured of high temperature superalloys. CMC materials possess a capability to withstand the strenuous, oxidizing type of gas flow environment under compression, but may not be as tolerable in tensile and inter-laminar conditions. These capabilities result in design requirements which may heretofor tend to increase weight, cost and complexity.